Yu Gi Oh: Revelations
by YankeeSamson
Summary: This story ranges from Season 0 to Season 5. It involves an unknown relationship between Amunet and Atem. This is an adventure as Amunet seeks revenge against the pharaoh and how the gang attempts thwart her plans.
1. Twist in Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters and content. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter One

Set Free

Every night it's the same dream: six priests standing before me, two guards holding me, a flash of a stone tablet and the pharaohs turn of the head with a hand movement.

For 5000 years, I was subjected to the endless torture of darkness during the day and the countless dark moments from my past in the night. This was my doom, my punishment for something I didn't even do. The sentence was for an eternity, but fate had other plans. My ties to the pharaoh was stronger than anyone could predict, it even surprised me. I knew something was up when I felt Solomon Motou enter the nameless pharaoh's tomb. Even more as he removed the millennium puzzle from the stone and the tomb itself. I knew something was going to change when it fell into the hands of Yugi Motou, though it took him 8 years to solve it I had felt every attempt in solving the puzzle. It wasn't until one rainy night when Yugi put the last piece in place and the spirit was released. I opened my eyes and vowed my revenge.

All around me was darkness as I mounted the steps one by one. The excitement was building in my chest at the anticipation of facing the sun. It had been too long since the sun's rays had warmed my skin. My hand was trailing the wall for balance and support. I kept on walking until I hit my head against something. I rubbed my head as I felt the structure. It was solid stone ceiling.

'Great, now I'm trapped.' I thought to myself. I put both my hands against the slab and pushed. Well after 5000 years of doing nothing can really sap your strength. I pushed harder. It didn't budge. I pounded the slab in frustration and to my amazement it started to slide open. To my disappointment, it was dark but it didn't keep my eyes from burning against the moonlight. A soft breeze came by and caressed my face. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them for fear of never being able to open them again. The sky was clear and every star was visible. I looked at my attire and my face grew heavy. I still wore the same garment since that day… A tattered old dress that barely covered my body. I looked around myself and the desert stared back. I took my first step forward in the world for the first time in 5000 years.

"I will find you…" I was about to utter his name when the word would not form on my tongue. I racked my brain for the name but it didn't come. I shook my fist and yelled at the sky "Darn you! You can't take everything from me!"

I kept walking the desert for most of the night until my legs gave out and did a face plant in the sand. Sleep was very inviting but the fear of not waking up kept me from closing my eyes. But the urge was too strong and I let in.

Dark Yugi stood over Ushio, who was suffering the penalty game.

"For as greedy as you are this might be a happy end for you. Heh heh heh… And Ive gotten all my money back." Dark Yugi turned and walked away. But before releasing his host, Dark Yugi looked at the sky and pondered the release of his spirit.

My eyes fluttered open as the surroundings began to register. I bolted straight up and nearly fell off the moving object. An arm had kept from going overboard. I looked at my savior, a native.

"Thank you." I muttered. But he looked onward. This era was going to take some time to get used to. The weird contraption underneath frightened me. It went fast and swayed back and forth. Back in Ancient Egypt, horses were used, and that's how I prefer it. I thought about my stallion and wondered what ever happened to him. Another jolt from the contraption sent me out of my reverie. The sun beat on me and I welcomed it. It took some hours until I saw a town ahead. The contraption stopped in front of a building. The native jumped off and motioned me to get off. I had a sense that I was a prisoner instead of a friend. 'Great, is this a repeat all over again?'

The native led me into the building. I looked back for a last glimpse of the sun. Who knew what was going to happen. We went down the basement with a woman in a white dress standing at the other side. To my shock it was Isis. Anger spread through my body and I lunged toward her. My intention was murder. Before I could reach her two men stopped me.

"Amunet, my hidden one…"

"I am not yours" I snarled

"Amunet, you must listen, I am not who you think I am. My name is Ishizu Ishtar, I serve as tomb keeper to the pharaoh…"

"Don't talk to me about him, in my opinion he doesn't need any protection."

"Amunet you have suffered greatly but choose to let the past be left in the past. This is a new world, embrace it; relish at a second chance. Don't let your past ruin the present."

"What do you know of suffering? What do you know of heartbreak? What do you know of eternal darkness, or the shadow realm? I was wronged and robbed by him." I fell down to my knees and tears spilled down my cheeks "Or how about abandoned, left to your own rotting mind. Going over every detail in your head and how things came to be." I got up on my feet and stared right into Ishizu's eyes. "When you're in the shadow realm for as long as I have been revenge sounds sweet. And that's what I plan to do. It doesn't matter what happens afterwards. I will have my revenge."

"I see. Nothing I say will change your mind, and for that I am not at liberty to share certain information with you but I can share some." Ishizu walked over to a table and picked up a gold box "My family has been entrusted with this artifact for 5000 years waiting for you. I cannot tell who has presented this to you but I will tell you we have been guarding it for five millennia."

Ishizu handed the box to me. The guards released me and I walked over to a table. I placed it on the hard surface and began reading the ancient writing. I shed a single tear and it fell on the box. A blinding light shot through the room as the box opened. Inside was the enigma of the millennium items, the eye. It was strung on a gold chain. I picked it up and felt the glow of power it gave off to me. Silently I put it around my neck.

"I believe you will make the right choice." Ishizu stated. "I have seen it."

"There's one thing I learned in the shadow realm. Fate and destiny changes as time progresses with the decisions you make. So don't get your hopes up."

"You cannot escape fate Amunet, nor can the Pharaoh. The gods have planned this before you or him were born. Remember my words. "

"Hah! We will see about your visions." I sneered and walked off.

"Penalty game! Mosaic Illusion" Dark Yugi pointed at the director and unleashed his power.

"AAAGGGHH!"

"Director… For bending the truth in front of the cameras… Then all you see shall be censored! Heh heh heh…" Dark Yugi held his puzzle in his hand. Again he looked up at the sky. Something was going to happen. Soon.

Over the last couple of days, I found my bearings. This world was strange but easy to get used to. I acquired a new set of clothing. I bought black pants with a black t-shirt. Then there were a pair of gold bands on my upper arms and wrists. I let my long hair be a half ponytail tied with a gold string. I had black tennis shoes on. And finally the eye was around my neck. I could not throw it away and I could not bring myself to sell it. It had a strange power over me and I knew over time I would be able to harness and use it. The quickest way to find him was to find the puzzle. First I had to find the professor who unearthed it.

It took me days to get a lead but I finally met Professor Hawkins. He told me the puzzle resided with Solomon Motou. I quickly found were Mr. Motou resided and left. Soon I found myself on a plane to Domino City. Their I walked the street aimlessly until one night. Something gripped my heart so hard; it brought me down to my knees. I felt a struggle. He had to be near. I ran up the alleys until I reached a school. It read Domino High. Inside the gates was a shadow game.

'Looks like things never change' I thought to myself. I jumped up on the wall and looked at the scene. My stomach jumped to my throat as I set my eyes upon him. He was getting beat bad. I silently laughed to myself. His opponent was throwing the puck left and right, sending the Pharaoh flying. On his last recoil I saw the nick in the chip. And once the opponent hit it the ice cracked sending a test tube on the grill, making it explode. The pharaoh turned and walked away. I heard him mutter something.

"Just remember this! Those who trespass in others souls… will always get burned in the end!"

I watched him walk away; suddenly he stopped and looked my direction. But before he could catch sight of me I jumped off the wall and ducked behind a bush.

Dark Yugi stared at the wall. He swore that someone was up there. In fact during his shadow game, he felt a distinct presence watching over him. His puzzle vibrated with energy as if some artifact was near. He stood there, watching the wall. It was beginning. And it wouldn't end until the last question was answered. Dark Yugi sighed and kept on walking.


	2. Victims

Okay so when I writing this I realized the bombing incident was after the yo-yos. So please bear with me.

This chapter is just basically background information on the gang and some insights to upcoming chapters.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

I had been keeping mental tabs on the gang. So far there was Joey Wheeler and in my opinion he was too loud for his own good. I mean hasn't he heard of thinking before acting. More than once I've witnessed him getting into a mess due to his mouth. Then there was Tristan Taylor. I would say he's the muscle of the group. He doesn't contribute much except offer some advice in tricky situations. Plus when there's intimidating needed, he's the guy to be turned to. And the only girl in the group is Tea Gardner. Personally I don't like her at all. Why? Because of all her friendship speeches. And why in the world are her only friend's guys? Please explain this to me. One good thing I can say about her is she does care for everyone. She'd be a good friend if she wasn't so wrapped in this…friendship fetish. People know you guys are friends but to remind them every time you see them is a little bit unnecessary. Finally, the person who harbors the spirit of his highness is Yugi. To my amazement he almost looks exactly like the pharaoh. Except he is much shorter, more coy, and prone to bully attacks. I don't think he even knows about the spirit. But I'm pretty sure the spirit knows of him.

The time will come when I will announce myself to the gang but now is not the time. Right now my main objective is to single them out one by one and then hit them hard.

The first on the list is Tea. The weak link so to speak. I had trouble thinking of who to target first but the day came when I realized Tea knew about the spirit. Even more so when she tried to use Yugi to get to him. You can say it was jealousy but I'll never admit to it. I mean poor little Yugi likes her and all but she's only interested in the dark side of him. So when she invited him to an amusement park just to play damsel in distress, I drew the line.

I entered the ticket line and waited patiently until my turn came. The line was long but I didn't mind. I am not a very outgoing person in fact, back in Ancient Egypt, I was the observer. I was always the one in the back, quite, observing everyone and everything. It was for this very reason I got framed…

My observant side spotted Joey, Tristan, and Tristan's friend, Miho. I wondered what they were doing, but then I followed their gaze and spotted Tea and Yugi. I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I stepped into the park, people baffled me. How could people willingly risk their lives for mere entertainment? The rides went up, down, left, right, and upside down. There was no I was going to ride anything. I felt like staying alive.

Over the days I began to discover the power of my artifact. First, it led me to the puzzle whenever I wanted to. Second, I had the ability to manipulate people's minds without their knowledge. I could make them forget memories or plant memories that never really happened. Third, I had no idea. I have only tapped into a mere portion of the power it held.

My item was telling me my chance was to come. For me to lie low and wait. No problem, I had patience and time on my hand. I followed Tea and Yugi and witnessed the childish antics Yugi went through and the failed attempts Tea mustered in getting the Pharaoh's attention. The funniest one had to be when Tea practically yelled 'rape' when Joey bumped into her. I was on the floor laughing. Literally. People gave me weird stares. The conversation went on when Tea just walked up. I followed suit of her. She got on the Ferris wheel. I stood by the bushes, trying to think of a plan. Before I had a chance to think there was a big explosion right in front of the Ferris wheel. Smoke rose up in a large brown cloud.

"May I have your attention. There is a bomb in the amusement park. Customers, please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park." The intercom bellowed. Immediately a hoard of people came by. I spotted Joey and Tristan in the midst yelling for Yugi and Tea. Fortunately Yugi was spared by the crowd and was quickly accompanied by officers. I couldn't hear the conversation but something aroused the spirit, for the eye of wadjet shone and out came the pharaoh. He took the phone from the officer's hand and started talking into him. An idea flashed into my mind. I looked at the car Tea was and smiled. I appeared out of the bushes and ran toward the wheel. I heard voices behind me but I ignored them. I jumped onto the nearest car and proceeded to climb the metal structure. Gasps came from below as I made my way to the third car.

"Open the door!" I told Tea, trying the handle when it didn't budge. She quickly opened it. I knew she was. The weak link.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed!"

"You can't kill what is dead already. Right?" She gave me a peculiar look. "I like your dress. Although green plaid never looked good on me."

"What do you want?" Tea asked. I could tell she was feeling that I was not good.

"Okay, I guess you don't want to build rapport. Okay so I know you know of the spirit in the millennium puzzle. First I do not like it when people take advantage of other people to get to others. I thought you better of tha-." The Ferris wheel shook as an explosion rocked it. "-t. I mean you're so big on this friend ship thing."

Tea looked baffled as I sat there calmly, ignoring the rocking. I then examined as eyes fell on my eye of wadjet.

"Hey! That looks like the symbol on Yugi's symbol. How do you know of the other Yugi?"

"That's for me to know and for you to forget." I tapped into my powers and the artifact began to glow. I looked Tea straight into her eyes. She flinched. "When I exit this confinement, all knowledge of the Pharaoh and me shall cease. This acquaintance never happened." All the memories of him and I were erased from this girls mind.

I took my leave by climbing down of the structure. I jumped into the bushes and made my leave. I saw the Pharaoh run towards another ride. I let my eyes follow him, reminiscing our past.

_The blazing heat hugged every corner of the room. The silk screen could barely hide the laughing Pharaoh as he lay perched on his stomach staring into the depths _of…

But before I could get too far shadows engulfed my mind and set me back to the task at hand. 'You will pay…'

* * *

I was **not** going to school. So while the gang was at school I just patrolled the city streets getting accustomed to the 21st century. My head was filled with plans on executing my revenge that I almost passed up a group of people in an alley. Key word: almost. To my astonishment Joey was with them. Joey had himself cornered against the wall.

"If you don't join us, those runts you call friends will cease to exist." The big dark haired one stated.

"Fine, but one finger on my friends and you'll be sorry." Joey replied tastelessly.

"You got yourself a deal." Then Joey was handed a yo-yo.

Two days later, I decided to keep an eye out on Joey and went out of my way to find him. He was in the perfect position for me to make him my next victim. The less people knowing about the Pharaoh, the easier it was going to take him out. The last time I saw Joey was with that odd yo-yo group. It was only natural for me to keep at the heels of that group. The leader was name Hirotani-san. This led to an abandoned warehouse. I leapt onto the roof and walked over to the roof.

You may ask why my blood boiled and my temper went off. But** I** was the only one who could torture the Pharaoh. **Me**. The Eye of Horus shone brightly as I took action and jumped through window sending glass everywhere.

"Hey who's there!" Hirotani-san group commanded.

"I am the only one with the privilege in applying any methods of cruelty to the company of the Pharaoh." The eye kept shining on. I let the power envelop as it entwined and I unleashed on the Hirotani-san and the three goons that stood beside Yugi. Their hands instantly shot to their eyes and they fell to the floor. I stalked towards Yugi.

"Who are you?" Little Yugi asked. His hands were tied above his hands and he was hanging from the hook of a crane. I pulled out a pocket knife and slashed the rope. I dropped my weapon as Yugi fell into my arms, weak from the severe beating he undertook.

"No one of interest." I helped him stand and he took on his feet by himself. I moved away from him.

"Your necklace, it looks like my puzzle. Why?"

"Non-"

Suddenly two hands grabbed onto my ankles and I felt my body flying down. I was pretty sure everyone in the room heard my body crack against the hard cement. Even more when I let out a rippling roar escape my lips. I grabbed the power from my eye and found another one its attributes. It let me force the Pharaoh out of his hiding spot and into the real world. I was quickly able to regain my balance but not before I was sent to the floor again. Game time was over.

"That was your last mistake." I snarled and kicked one of the goons in the stomach. I reached for the knife. My fingers curled around it and I snapped my head towards the goon and smiled. But for some reason my arm was not retracting. I looked down and saw somebody standing on the blade. My eyes followed the leg up and revealed the spirit. His face was crazed and I could sense a shadow game coming upon. I snarled up at him and pulled my hand back. The blade was not worth the trouble.

I got my legs underneath me just when Joey and Tristan barged in. I saw Hirotani-san and his pack had regained their senses and were ready to pound us in with… yo-yos?

I anime dropped.

"I thought I told you if you hurt one of my friends you'd be sorry." Joey relayed. "So now it's time to take you guys out."

I backed into the shadows and let them handle it. I watched as the Spirit took three of them up on the roof and Joey took on Hirotani-san with Tristan's help. In no time the gang was defeated. Yugi, not the spirit, walked up his two buds. I made my entrance.

"Well done" I congratulated the trio.

"Well it was mostly thanks to you." Little Yugi replied. He had a childish smile on his face. I smirked at him. My eye activated. The three of them stood there dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"You will know in time but for now, let all memories of me and the spirit cease to dwell in your mind." I grinned evilly as the thoughts were erased from the trio's minds. Seeing the task fulfilled I turned and bolted out of the room, but not before an image made its way into my mind.

_The pool glittered against the sun and laughter filled the air. Wine was consumed with a smile from the Pharaoh as he popped a grape in his mouth…_

I ran faster.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you guys think. If there are gramatical errors or parts where it makes no sense. Tell me so I can fix it!


	3. Foes and Allies

Chapter 3 :)

If you see any errors or gramatical flaws, let me know.

* * *

Duel Monsters. I'd say their cheap imitation of a shadow game. The monsters are exactly the same as they were in stone tablets. What puzzles me is the trap and magic cards. The only ones who were able to use **that** kind of power were the ones who held the millennium items. I could use them too, but I didn't hold an item, I used…

Okay got side tracked. Back to duel monsters. Apparently there is a tournament beginning at an island called Duelist Kingdom. Why I care? Oh just the fact that Yugi and his gang are headed there. No, Yugi and Joey are going. Tea and Tristan are stowaways. So, if Yugi's going it means _he_ is going. And I have vowed revenge so I am on my way.

It was very easy to get on the ship. I just erased minds and planted memories. Gosh, my item comes in handy. My thoughts quickly drifted to whom gave me this trinket, but they were quickly interrupted by a blonde. A busty blonde at that. I was leaning over the rail edge when she came up to me.

"Hey darling, I'm glad I'm not the only lady on this ship. Mind if I join you?"

I nodded.

"By the way, the name is Mai, Mai Valentine."

"Nice to meet you Mai."

I was mulling around, not sure if I should give her my name. I sighed, might as well, I really wanted to get my business done and over with.

"The sea is beautiful, I'd have to agree. But you know it's dangerous to lean over the rail."

"Yes, but I'm not afraid of danger. Ha! I don't think there's anything out there that would faze me. Oh, my name is Amunet. Just Amunet though."

"Amunet, now that's a name." she was quite for a second. "How do you know there nothing that could faze you?"

"Oh I just know, believe me."

"I wish I could say the same thing about myself, but I can't." She moved off the rail, "I guess I'll catch you later. I need to check out the competition."

I nodded again, and then my eyes went back to the sea. I hadn't intended too, but it felt like I made a friend. Maybe she would make a good partner in the near future. I still hadn't made a plan on how I was going to make the spirit pay. Again my thoughts were interrupted. I was getting ticked. I whirled around, grabbed the kid by the color and slammed him against the rail, making sure any movement on his behalf would send him plummeting into the sea.

"Look buster, I don't know who you are, but has anyone taught you any manners." I hissed under my breath. The kid was a boy. He had bug eyed glasses, a bowl cut hair that was colored turquoise, and his clothes were green.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he said in a nasal voice.

"Then give me two reasons, why I shouldn't throw you over the side, right now." To prove my point I pushed him a little farther off the boat.

"I saw your necklace and it reminded me of that boy Yugi, he has a pendant that looks like yours."

At that I released him and walked away from him.

"You see, I know you're not a duelist, you don't have a gauntlet. So my guess is that your stowaway trying to get something." His voice changed from scared to confident.

"Look, buster. I am not looking for help but…" An idea reeled into my mind, "you could help me in another way."

The eye glowed and again, fear was apparent in the boy's eyes. I closed my own eyes and seeded ideas into his feeble brain. What better way to provoke the spirit than hurting the host. I smiled. It was done. I opened my eyes and saw the boy standing there dumbfounded.

"Go, I have a feeling you need to do something." I said wickedly. He turned around and started walking away. "One moment. Name?"

"Weevil Underwood." Then he turned around left. Maybe vanquishing the Pharaoh was going to be easier than I thought. I sighed. I hated the night, it made me uncomfortable. I denied myself sleep for 3 days now. There was no way I was going back to the nightmare. Instead I started walking around the deck.

During my walk I almost ran into Yugi, Joey, and Weevil. I hid in the shadows, enjoying the torment. The exodia cards flew into the ocean. Without hesitation, Joey hoisted himself over the rail and dived into murky waters. Yugi followed suit.

Both of them were gone. Done for. The water was turbulent and the yacht was moving way too fast. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Tea and Tristan hoisting a ladder over the side. Myself, I couldn't move. I felt like my body was at war with itself. One part of me wanted to snicker and laugh, hoping for the death of two humans and the 3 souls. But the other, wanted to throw itself overboard and help them. The internal struggle was too intense for me. I forced myself to walk away and into a room. I didn't even look where I was. I screamed and the darkness claimed me once more; shoving me into the realm of my worst nightmares.

_Mirrors. The room was filled with them. There was a dim light coming from nowhere. I slowly made my way to one mirror and looked. _

_A pair of black eyes me my gaze. I stumbled. Those eyes were attached to a body. And that body was me. I walked over to the next mirror, and saw myself again. But this time it was my brown eyes, my pained brown eyes that sent a tremor down my spine. My feet felt like led as I made my way to the next mirror. There was an angel. But the angel looked like it was torn in two. For one side was dark and the other light. I dismissed the notion. Before I could go on I was plummeted into a darker abyss._

I bolted straight up; ignoring the blood that rushed to my head. I found myself on the floor. It was cold, dark, and dank. It seemed someone found me on cruise liner. I rubbed my temples with one hand as I tried balancing myself with the other. I heard distant footsteps approaching. Quickly I jumped up, anticipating my next victim.

It was an older male. Long white hair streamed from his head, covering his left eye. He had a red suit on and was holding a glass of red wine.

"Ahh you're awake, finally. Goody."

I eyed him warily. Something was off about him. Instead of replying I just kept my mouth shut.

"I don't take kindly to people intruding on my tournament. So what to do with you now."

I smiled.

"I know what you're going to do." I looked him straight into the eyes and harnessed thoughts, ideas, memories, wishes, dreams. But I couldn't penetrate his mind. I probed harder, to no avail. I forced my face to be composed.

"You thought you could manipulate me like you did my employees. Think again. Too bad, you shouldn't have trespassed on my property, for you shall pay. And pay you shall; with your soul."

The man moved his hair and revealed the millennium eye. I gasped. I knew what was next. I activated my own item. A burst of red hit green and didn't stop. I closed my mind and reached into the shadows. They were there, ready for my instruction. I lashed out, surprising the man, and winning the duel. But since he had an item, he was able to deflect my intentions.

"Interesting."

"There's nothing interesting about trying to steal some ones soul." I had crossed my arms. Last time the eye was used on me, I was powerless. Plus my soul didn't even belong to me.

"What are you doing on my island?"

"That's for me to know, and you to but out."

"Tsk. Tsk." He shook his finger. "Now that not the answer I wanted. But let me see."

I felt him probing my mind. I lashed out again.

"Stay out of my mind."

"Oh, feisty I see. No matter, whether I can read your thoughts or not, you're not going anywhere. Your just way to interesting."

"Look old man, I don't have time for your games. Release me or leave. No matter what you do, I will get out of here."

"No, I think I will decline, you'll become some use to me later in the future." He waved his hand and left. A guard took his place as soon as he left. Apparently he didn't believe me when I said I would get out with or without his help. I looked at the guard and planted a memory.

"Excuse me, didn't that man just tell you too release me?" I asked all innocently.

"Oh yes, pardon me." He proceeded to unlock the door. As soon as I took a step outside, I grabbed the guard by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"All memories of me shall cease." And they ceased. I made my get away. I had to find where Yugi Motou was and what sticky residue of Weevil Underwood remained. It shouldn't take me long because the eye showed me the path to the puzzle. My smile was not one to be tempered with.

_Crimson eyes refused to meet mine; whatever the deed, whatever the crime, he should have looked up. Maybe then I would have seen the guilt, the pain, the sorrow, the tears, and most of all, the love that still flowed through him. Maybe then my heart wouldn't have broken in a million little pieces. Maybe I would have been given hope. But he didn't._

* * *

Praise or Flame! If you guys have any ideas about the story, let me know. Writers Block is a scary thought. Lol.


	4. Pillar of Strength

**Writers Block took ahold of me for 5 days. Then yesterday I was giving a lesson when an idea struck me. And wallah Chapter 4 appeared on the screen. The first part was hard to write, though I had fun writing the last part. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Again if you see errors, mistakes please inform me. I am not a perfect writer...yet.**

**And I do not own Yu Gi Oh, though I wish I did, maybe when I grow rich...**

* * *

I had found Yugi but he had defeated Weevil, figures. It was nearing nightfall and I was running from goons. Apparently the old man knew I escaped and now sent suits to capture me again. I could have erased their memories but what is the fun in all that? I needed some excitement, plus I needed exercise; a couple of days stationary and you lose your fitness, fast. I wasn't watching were I was going so I tripped on a tree root which sent me flying right into a campsite. My entrance was not a graceful one. My face met the ground, promising a dreadful bruise for the morning. I groaned and proceeded to pick myself up.

"Stupid tree! Just had to trip me didn't you!" In my ranting I failed to notice I had company.

"Are you alright there?" asked an obnoxious voice. I whipped my head around and saw no other than Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi. They were sitting around a blazing fire. It looked like they had food cooking. This reminded me I brought no food with me. There also was a tent pitched up not too far away. I couldn't help notice Joey trying to hide a smile.

"I am fine." I said gruffly. My pride was bruised a teeny bit. I turned away beginning my departure.

"What's the big hurry then?" he asked again. The question threw me off-guard. I just stared dumbfounded at them. My gaze roved over them carefully. Finally my eyes settled on little Yugi. His eyes were wide and curious.

"Yugi, do you ever wonder why you can't remember certain things?" there was a bit of sting in my voice. My sudden question brought confused looks upon their faces. I smiled very, _very _coyly. This time it was him who was dumbfounded.

"I...uhh…"

Yugi's friends stared at him expectantly. Yugi looked at the ground and tried to find words. His mouth kept forming syllables but then when he was about to say something he shut his mouth. He didn't have to say anything, I read his body language.

"Give me the spirit, Yugi. Give me him and you'll never have to lose another memory. People won't target you for your millennium puzzle. You don't know him so it won't be a big loss." I tantalized him. He still was looking at the ground. His friends were around him trying to figure out what I was talking about. "You haven't even figured it out. You won't miss what you don't know."

"Yugi…" the voice was pleading but it did not belong to me or his friends. There behind Yugi stood the Pharaoh. Yugi turned around at the call of his name and was astounded. There in front of him was the spirit. I too looked at him; I suppressed my feelings that threatened to boil out. I saw Yugi looking at him with troubled eyes but it seemed something passed through them. His friends looked the same way we were but were even more confused when they saw nothing. Yugi looked at me straight in the eye.

"No" the word itself brought a whole story with it. I saw that no matter what I would do, say, Yugi would protect the spirit with his life. And the spirit would protect Yugi with his.

"Fine, if you wish to become involved in a war that doesn't concern you; then don't stop me from telling you otherwise."

The gang stood in front of Yugi protectively, they felt the bad vibes coming from me but it was going to be pointless. I commanded my eye. All of their eyes focused on my pendent as it began to glow but then it dimmed as someone rustled in the bushes. I paused; 6 pairs of eyes were trained at the bush. My astonishment showed when I recognized the human.

"YOU!" I lunged towards the boy. It was no other than Thief King Bakura. He was the reason I was here. He was going to pay but he drew me up short when out of nowhere the millennium ring bestowed itself on his chest and sent a beam my direction. The action was so fast; I didn't have time to retaliate.

Another beam collided with Bakura's but it was not mine. My eyes followed the beam to its owner. It was the Pharaoh. He had taken control of Yugi's body and proceeded to protect me.

I gritted my teeth, I did _not_ need protection. Especially _his_ protection. I also reached into the shadows and joined the struggle. I quickly realized that I was the weakest. Being that I didn't possess one of the seven millennium items. But with the combination of his and my magic, we were able to overpower Bakura and send him flying back.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea ran over to the unconscious Bakura. I noted that he was just a spirit who resided in a look-alike of Thief King Bakura.

"Are you okay?" the Pharaoh walked over to me. The final blow that sent the Thief backwards had sent me on my butt. He offered me his hand but I stood up without his help. I felt his eyes on me. "How did you know off me?"

"Look I'm pretty sure I look the same way I did back then."

He kept staring at me expectantly like he had no idea what I was saying. Hurt and anger welled up in my chest,

"I see how it is; you couldn't even have the decency to remember me. For some foolish reason I guess I thought I had to have meant something to you…" I laughed drunkenly. "No matter, I'll soon be rid of you like you did of me."

I challenged him to a duel; not a card game but to a shadow duel. I didn't even ask, I just blasted shadowed magic towards him. He quickly retaliated and sent me flying once more in the air. This time I landed more with a thud. He walked up to me and offered me his hand.

"I don't want to fight with you. I am sorry I don't remember you. But if it gives you solace I myself do not remember who I am. Though there is this feeling inside me which is telling me not to fight you. But I will protect Yugi; even if it means going against my subconscious." He held my eyes; those crimson eyes bore straight into my soul. As if they were seeking answers to unsolved questions. I realized then I was still on the ground and he was towering over me. I ignored his outstretched hand and moved a few feet away from him. The war in me began to rage again. The voice of reason of what he just said made me crave the feel of his arms but the other wanted to lash out in hatred again. The dark won and the light was pushed away, eliminated from the mind.

"You can't always get what you want!" I laughed again and swayed. My eyes narrowed. "Our paths will cross again; but heed my words, I will take my revenge on you" I started to back away, pushing shadows towards them.

"And when our paths do cross, what should I call you?" his voice was stern. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew the look of confidence painted his face.

"Amunet. And don't forget it, I won't take it kindly if you drop it again from your memory." I didn't wait for his response. My heels turned and began to put distance between him and me. I ran hard and fast; cursing at every deity I knew of for plaguing with harsh reality and a mundane existence.

* * *

_Every corner of the room was filled with shadows. The cell seemed to get smaller and smaller while I shrank to the wall. Fear engulfed me, paralyzing me, robbing me of any movement, thought, or expression. Shadows kept filtering in, filling the room, wrapping themselves around me, hugging the corners. I tried to stay strong. His face poured into my mind; dreams, wishes, hope. I imagined him as my pillar, pillar of strength. _

_The shadows began to feed, tearing at the pieces of my soul and mind. Ripping away the dreams, wishes, and hopes. Every time I reached out to save them, more were taken. I screamed in utter agony. Tears, blood: were mixed in together in a pit of despair, dripping from my face. Images were flushed by my eyes, burning them with the truth of failure. I had to keep something._

_I was reduced to a ball, clinging to myself. Tears poured freely from my eyes. The only thing that was left to me was a picture of him. I was glad that I could gaze at him. Eternity would be bearable, as long as I had this picture with me. I held it close to my heart._

_My thoughts were construed over the picture that I didn't realize a shadow was lurking behind me. It reached out, plunged its arm into my back, twisting my heart, ripping the picture from my mind like a useless trinket that had no meaning. I stared at my hands as if blood soaked them. But the shadow was not done. It reached back to my heart, plucked it away from my chest, abandoning it in a pile of vomit, seeing that it burned with its vile taste, smell, and texture. Then it was returned to my chest. The blood curling scream emitted from my lips plunged me into a swirling vortex of nothingness. My worst fears were confirmed. The shadows stole his love away from me. They stole my sanity, my reason for existence. The shining light that kept the demons at bay, the pillar who not only kept Egypt up but it kept me up. They stole my pillar of strength. My pillar of strength…_

* * *

_The Pharaoh stood on his balcony. His muscles were tense, his face shrouded in misery. The scream reached his ears and unwilling tears made their way down his face._

_"Amunet!" he slammed his fists against the concrete railing. "Why, Amunet? Why? You were my strength, my light. You were my pillar, Amunet. My pillar of strength."_

_He sunk to his knees, hiding his tearstained face in his knees. Another scream greeted his ears, this one turned the bile in his stomach, turned his blood cold, burned his heart, and it seared the sound into his brain; promising him, he would hear it in his dreams. "Why, Amunet? Why?"_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Feel free to rave or praise. The button is below.**


	5. Friends in Low Places

**Sorry for the 2-3 week wait for this chapter. I had everything written down except the ending. I wasnt sure how I wanted to end it.**

**Oh and in this chapter it switches from 1st person to 3rd. You will see why. Dont worry in the end it switches back.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fighting with the Financial Aid Office...So I do not own Yu Gi Oh...**

* * *

The night was still young as I wondered the forest floor. My eyes were trained to the ground and every now and then I kicked a dirt clod or a rock. My mind was elsewhere. It kept wondering back to earlier,

_I challenged him to a duel; not a card game but to a shadow duel. I didn't even ask, I just blasted shadowed magic towards him. He quickly retaliated and sent me flying once more in the air. This time I landed more with a thud. Then he walked up to me and offered me his hand._

"_I don't want to fight with you. I am sorry I don't remember you. But if it gives you solace I myself do not remember who I am. Though there is this feeling inside me which is telling me not to fight you. But I will protect Yugi; even if it means going against my subconscious." He held my eyes, those crimson eyes bore straight into my soul. As if they were seeking answers to unsolved questions. I realized then I was still on the ground and he was towering over me. I ignored his outstretched hand and moved a few feet away from him. The war in me began to rage again. The voice of reason of what he just said made me crave the feel of his arms but the other wanted to lash out in hatred again. The dark won and the light was pushed away, eliminated from the mind._

My hands were in fists, what did he mean that he didn't remember who he was. I don't know how he got trapped in the puzzle but he should have his memories, I mean _I_ was trapped in the shadow realm, which is much worse than the millennium puzzle. And _I_ still have all my memories. Well what's left of them anyway.

I forced myself to stop thinking about him. In my recklessness in getting here, I didn't bring no food or a tent. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

I sat down against a tree, my fear for the dark was still strong, and I figured it was always going to be like that, so sleep was going to be a difficult feat. A scream ripped through the air, and it was one I vaguely remembered. I bolted to my feet and rushed the direction it came from.

I made it to a dueling platform. On one side was Mai, and the other her opponent. But her opponent was shrouded in darkness, making it impossible to pick him out. I shivered thinking of the dark.

Mai looked much frazzled; in fact I think she was plain terrified. From what I know of Mai, I just know she never got terrified.

"Mai, are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Amunet, its Panic, and he's ruthless!"

The man, who must have been Panic, walked over to Mai and grabbed her wrist and took out all her star chips. The he shoved her to where she almost lost her balance.

"Hey! Who gives you the right to shove people!" I ran over to Mai, to help steady her. I glared at Panic. Sending him my message.

"Hey, you're that girl that Pegasus has us looking for" he proceeded to grin. I just stared at him dumbfounded. Who was Pegasus? And why was he looking for me. My pondering led me into my mind. I was putting facts together when it clicked! The old man with the millennium eye was Pegasus! While thinking I failed to notice that Panic had snuck up behind me. At the same time the gang appeared, obviously hearing Mai's scream from earlier. Panic grabbed ahold of me before I could think and shoved a wet rag over my mouth and nose. Instantaneously I began to fight. Something in the rag made my head spin. My weaker side was present at the moment so I just fought uselessly. I was too panicked to think of anything to put in the man's mind. So just before darkness took ahold of me, I did the only thing I could. I called the Pharaoh out with my item.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

The spirit stood there awkwardly. He had been aimlessly wandering his labyrinth, trying to reveal the secrets of his past. When out of nowhere, he was grabbed out of his soul room and into Yugi's body. He did not know how he did it. Once his eyes focused, he recognized the limp body of Amunet.

"Amunet!" the gang yelled.

"What happened?" asked Joey. Mai was standing a few feet away from Amunet and Panic; looking wide-eyed. "Who screamed?"

"It's Panic…I dueled him…and…I lost. Amunet came to help…but he drugged her…and now she's out." Mai looked very much frazzled. The words had come out in a tumble. The blood in everybody began to boil.

"Panic! How could you!" Tea yelled.

"I have strict orders from Pegasus, to capture this escapee. Now let me be!"

"Panic. We shall duel! If you win, you can take Amunet but if I win we take her." The Spirit stated.

"Yugi don't! Panic is ruthless, you cannot defeat him. He is an eliminator, he gets paid to duel duelist and eliminate them from the tournament. " Mai chirped in.

"I can and will." The look on the Spirits face was set. Tea, Joey, and Tristan knew not to mess with Yugi when he had that look.

"I accept. I have fun watching duelist squirm. Plus you are Yugi Motou; a hefty price has been set on you. It shall be my pleasure to bring you down." Panic smirked; he hoisted Amunet over his shoulder and proceeded to walk up to the dueling platform. The spirit did the same.

"He'll never win." Mai looked down to the ground.

"Hey Mai, don't worry our man Yugi knows what he is doing." Joey grinned.

"But Joey, Yugi never has faced an opponent like Panic…"

"Mai have some faith. You said the same thing about Weevil."

"Panic, I will win." The spirits voice rang out.

"We shall see, but for now how do you like my new toy!" Just as Panic said that two leg cuffs appeared out of nowhere and strapped the Spirit in. Then two bursts of fire came rushing towards him. He dodged them quickly by ducking.

"Are you done now?" asked the Spirit. Panic just smiled. "Then draw your cards."

The duel went on, with Panic taunting Spirit, trying to get him to put down his defenses. Instead it was the Spirit who broke down the walls on Panic, he made him panic, cower. And every time Panic got intimidating he pushed a button forcing fire unto his opponent.

"Hey guys, I think we should go get Amunet" whispered Tea to Joey and Tristan. Both guys turned towards her. "We know Yugi's going to win and last time he made a bet like that, Mokuba was taken away still."

"Your right Tea, you stay here and Tristan and I will sneak Amunet away." Joey and Tristan stealthy backed away into the forest and into the night. They went around the border undetected. Amunet had been rejected at the bottom of the dueling platform, right behind Panic. Her body was twisted in an unnatural way and head was dangling in the air. Both men cautiously approached the unconscious girl and with one quick swipe, Tristan had the Amunet over his shoulder.

"HEY! Bring her back!" Panic spurned. He was just about to exit the dueling platform when the voice across the arena caught his attention.

"You leave and you lose the duel, granting us Amunet."

"We shall see,"

Panic played his cards but in the end he lost. Losing was not something he took kindly.

"Fool, you think I wouldn't have a backup plan." Panic fist came crashing down on the button, engulfing the Pharaoh in flames, earning startled cries from the people below. The gang had been preoccupied with the safety of their friend, they didn't notice a large figure behind them until it was too late. Amunet was in Panic's possession.

"Amunet!" the team yelled. If Amunet had been alive, she would not have been pleased the way her body kept changing hands.

"Panic, I won. Please give us the girl." The spirit spoke.

"Yugi!" again the team gasped. The spirit stood there, unscathed. The crimson hue in his eyes was only getting darker.

"You brats haven't realized yet, have you. This girl is coming with me whether you won or lost." Panic turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"Panic!" The eye of wadjet began glowing something fierce on the spirit's forehead. The demonic expression was in his eyes. Just as he was preparing to send Panic to the shadow realm, the artifact in Amunet began to shine something bright. The light protected Amunet from being sent to the shadow realm along with Panic.

Both bodies dropped lifelessly unto the ground with a sickening thud. Everyone except the Spirit jogged over to the crumpled form of Amunet. The Spirit stood his ground for a reason. The glazed expression in his eyes would seem he was staring into space, but in reality a conversation was going on between him and his host.

Yugi carefully watched the Spirit pace in his soul room. Though he hadn't known him for long, he could tell that something was bothering him.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" whispered the young male. The elder however kept on pacing as if he didn't hear the younger one. But Yugi knew better. His other self's over-complicated mind of mystery, illusion, and confusion was concocting a sentence that would express his feelings and opinion at the same time. Yugi's eyes already found a rhythm to the Spirits agitated walk and proceeded to get lost in his own mind.

"This doesn't make sense to me; why does Pegasus want Mokuba, your grandpa, and Amunet. I've been trying to piece this puzzle together but the edges just won't fit."

"Well we both know that he wants grandpa because it's the bait for us coming and Mokuba to take control of Kaiba Corp. Amunet however…" Now it was Yugi who was confused. He understood perfectly why his counterpart was perplexed. There was a mystery surrounding this tournament. An aura that intertwined itself in the air bringing a sense of finality to it. Like a sixth sense to a disaster. Yugi's gaze flickered over the stone walls in the other's room until they reached the Spirit himself. His gaze fell on the golden pendant that around his neck. 'Could it possibly have to do with our item? And Amunet's too?'

"I thought that over but an answer eludes me. I was pondering about asking Amunet about it when she wakes up."

Yugi still had to get used to the idea of sharing a mind. The elder gave Yugi a sympathetic look to his newly found ordeal.

"Would you like me to stay in control or would you like it back?"

"You should rest. It wasn't easy to avoid those flames back there."

A look of gratitude passed the Spirit's face. "Thank you"

Yugi found himself standing by himself. He hurried over to the group; they had taken Amunet from Panic and were attempting to wake her up.

"Amunet! Wake up!" Joey was shaking her by the shoulders. But there was still no response from the girl.

"Guys I think it will take a couple of hours for her to wake up. Chloroform usually knocks you out for some time. Remember what happened to me." Tea stated. Everyone nodded in unison. "I think we should carry her back to the campsite, no use in staying here."

"Well then I'm off guys. Tell Amunet my greetings." Mai got up, brushing herself off.

"Wait! Mai" Yugi yelled. He jogged over to her and presented her with her star chips.

"Yugi, I…"

"Take them Mai, I wasn't just dueling for Amunet, it was for you too" Mai stared at the star chips before nodding and taking them.

"I promise this to you Yugi, when we duel, it'll be an honorable duel."

Yugi nodded his head. And they all watched Mai make her exit. "We should go too" Everyone got up. Tristan picked Amunet and placed her over his back. They soon made it back to their campsite.

* * *

Bakura's ring was pointing to the castle and Amunet.

"Bakura am I hallucinating but is your ringing pointing?" asked Yugi. He and Bakura were sitting with each other while the rest –Tea, Joey, Tristan, Amunet- were sleeping. Tea was inside a tent, the guys slept outside with Amunet next to the tent.

"Then were both hallucinating because I see it to."

"I wonder what it's pointing to"

"Well I remember when I first transferred to your school it did the same thing. You guys were playing duel monsters when it suddenly started to point towards your millennium puzzle. But I wonder why it's pointing at Amunet and the castle."

"Hm, so your ring is able to detect millennium items. The castle has the millennium eye, but Amunet…she has that eye necklace. I don't know if that's an item or not."

"Add that to the long list of questions for Amunet."

Yugi sighed and the conversation ended at that.

A few hours later, Yugi was still up, pondering about his conversation earlier with Bakura and the Spirit. This tournament had more of an underlying meaning to it that the title of King of Games. While Yugi was staring aimlessly at the sky, a huge object was making its way toward the gang. The object was a helicopter and as it neared everyone woke up, excluding Amunet.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to get some shut eye!" Joey yelled. By this time every one was on their feet; standing in front of Amunet, in case this person had the same idea as Panic. Once the copter landed it took a few seconds for the owner to exit. Too their amazement Seto Kaiba stepped out of the helicopter.

* * *

**1****st**** Person**

'Ugh' didn't anyone have mercy in this world? How much bad luck can one person be bestowed with? A throbbing in the back of my head drew me out of my ranting. A big loud buzzing had slowly driven away the shadows. Slowly but surely I brought my self to consciousness. The last thing I remembered was somebody grabbing me…and then nothing. The buzzing had stopped but was replaced with remarks. With a little bit of effort I cracked my eyes open. There were six people not too far away. Arguing. What made my eyes widen was not the fact that Tea drew attention to me, but the next voice that spoke; it was the voice of my doom, Priest Seto.

* * *

**The Review Button is below! Want faster updates? Your answer is below.**

**Want to see something specific in the next chapter or in future chapters? The button is below!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Questions with no Answers

**This update was unplanned. For some reason I got up this morning and started typing. Do not ask me why or how. But im pleased with this chapter.**

**Amunet is quite angsty here. And there is mild swearing.**

**If you see any mistakes please tell me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Financial Aid still won't give me money. They say buying the copyright to Yu Gi Oh is not educational. Psh. Which means Yu Gi Oh is not mine.**

* * *

To say that I was livid is an understatement. Maybe there was something wrong with my ears. Or my eyes were playing tricks on me. I had bolted up in order to prove myself wrong. That Priest Seto was not here; that whatever had knocked me out was still playing with my brain. And again, somehow, no matter how much I wished and prayed, the man still stood there.

Instead of his usual priestly attire, he wore modern clothes. His stance was regal and authoritative, just like it was back in Ancient Egypt. His cold glare is what really sent me off the deep end. How could _he_ look at me like that? Didn't he know how much misery _he_ caused me? How he stole my will away? The very essence of my being could have just been shredded away when he just shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"_You think you can just walk away from me like that? Priest Seto," _my hands were clenched in fists, teeth were grinding against each other. I felt anger boiling in my stomach. "_What gave you the right to judge me? Prosecute me? Condemn me? Just because you wield the millennium rod in no way makes you superior to me!"_

Sadly in my anger and hatred I was talking Ancient Egyptian. Priest Seto did turn around but now he was staring at me strangely…so was everyone else. Which irked me even more.

"Damn you!" He didn't even flinch. Why should he? He's a fucken priest for Ra's sake.

"Do I know you?" he voice was cool, collected; with a hint of annoyance in it.

I closed my eyes. My body was tense, hard as a rock. I tried to concentrate on loosening up my muscles; shoulders, arms, legs, chest, stomach. Deep, slow breaths were taken in. What was I expecting? A sign of recognition? I must have hit my head somewhere when I was out. This world was cruel, in any time period. People don't change. Instead they harbor almost two personalities. When they get tired of one they bring forth the other. What else can explain mood swings and attitude changes. People cannot change. Or else life would be too predictable. I guess Ra intended life to be difficult. After all weren't we slaves to the gods? To the pharaoh? Put here on earth to do the bidding of others. Maybe I haven't always believed these things. Perhaps I was happy once, maybe even content. But who knows, I sure don't remember those times.

I burst into laughter, "Do you know me?" I repeated him. I doubled over. This was unbelievable. Did he know me? Why would he know me? He never even took the time to know me. Someone touched my shoulder. I looked up and found Tea's worried eyes upon me.

"Amunet, are you okay?" Genuine concern was written on her face. Which made me even laugh harder.

"Am I okay?" the words hiccupped from my mouth. "Your serious right?" I grabbed her by her shirt. "Am I okay? That…that douche bag over there just asked me if he knows me."

"Amunet, hey let her go" Joey tied to pull Tea away from my grasp.

"Well I don't know what's up with you geeks, but I have no time for this." Priest Seto stated and turned around again. Remember what I said about mood swings. How people don't change? Just their attitudes? Without even thinking, or looking; I let go of Tea and threw my switch blade at Priest Seto. The knife ended wedged in a tree not a couple of feet behind him. My composure returned to me. I stood tall and glared at the blue eyed man.

"Okay you got my attention."

"Who said I wanted your attention? I missed."

Audible gasps came from behind me.

"Amunet did you just say you tried to kill Kaiba?" Tea asked once more.

"And what if I did, I feel no remorse."

"You know I could get you locked up for an attempt at my life."

I paled visibly and took a step back. Nightmares reeled into my mind. If he sent back to the shadow realm, I would surely lose it. Because this time I wouldn't have anyone to pull me through it.

* * *

_"Your highness! I strongly disagree with you, think about your people, your country! Do they mean anything to you since that…that whore came into your life!"_

_Fists were slammed against a table._

_"You have no right to tell me what is right for my people or my country! And you have no right to judge her! Just because I refuse to__—__"_

_"My Pharaoh she__—__"_

_Something shattered against the wall._

_"I WILL NOT HEAR ANY OBSENITIES FROM YOUR MOUTH CONCERNING HER!" roared the Pharaoh._

_"Someone had to look out for you! Lust has blinded you."_

_"Lust has nothing to do with this. Cousin. I strongly suggest that you do not bring this subject up again, if you value your life."_

_Silence._

_"You would believe the word of that…that scum against your own blood!"_

_This time someone was slammed against the wall._

_"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Seto. Unless you want to keep that tongue of yours."_

_Though Seto was a proud man and stubborn one at that; he did catch the venom that leaked from the Pharaoh's mouth. He understood that his life was seconds from ending. For the first time, the almighty Priest Seto, was afraid._

_A moment passed. Then another. Slowly the weight on the wall became no more._

_"Go." _

_The word was short and sweet. It contained a hidden message that passed between the two men. The door opened and out came Seto._

_"Oh, and Seto."_

_Ruby irises met sapphire ones._

_"Don't test me."_

_"As you wish my Pharaoh."_

_And Seto walked off. Anger replaced the fear. He was going to extract his revenge on the girl. No one made a fool out of him. He would get his Pharaoh in seeing the truth. Even if it would cost him his life. _

* * *

"See you later, losers" Before he made his leave, he wedged the knife out of the tree and threw it to my feet. I couldn't even acknowledge him. Frozen in fear, all I could think about were the shadows. How would the shadows feed on me this time? I had no soul. Did I?

"Amunet?" I snapped out of my trance and looked down. Yugi was looking up at me. He also was holding my knife out to me. Next to him the spirit materialized next to him. I stared at Yugi, refusing to acknowledge his other half. Why was the spirit trapped in the puzzle? What had happened after my imprisonment? All these questions. Why were my thoughts only questions. Didn't I have anything of me left? Wasn't there at least a shred of who I was residing in my being.

…_I myself do not remember who I am. _Weren't those the Spirits words. Did _I_ know who _I_ was? Who was I? What was I? How _did_ I know the Pharaoh? Then it dawned. Frantically I searched my brain for clues, only to have them elude me. The answers were there, in front of me. But every time I reached out to grab them, they jumped away. And every time I thought I had succeeded in catching the 'answer', it turned out to be a shadow which struck out and plunged me deeper into the abyss. It relished in my misery and frustration.

"Amunet! Snap out of it! Kaiba didn't mean it…I swear he didn't…" the words were jumbled, as if the owner of them were crying. Snapping out of my reverie, I felt two hands shaking me by the shoulders. I was on the ground, staring at nothing.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Yugi's tear stained face, with fresh ones making their way down his face. It was his hands shaking me. The spirit was leaning over his shoulder. Concern written on his face. There was an arm around my shoulders. It was Tea's. Then there was someone rubbing circles on my back. Joey. Tristan stood over Joey. "Huh?"

"Amunet, it's okay. Whatever it is were right here behind you." Joey spoke. I looked up at him. He flashed me a goofy smile.

"Kaiba can be a jerk. Don't pay attention to him." Tea…

"If he gives you any more trouble, he'll have to deal with us." Tristan…

"Let us help you Amunet, please stop crying." Yugi…

His statement brought my hand to my face. I wiped away the moisture and looked at it. Indeed I was crying. When had I sta—.

"It'll be okay." My eyes snapped up to his. Looking at him I almost believed him. Looking around me, I almost believed him. For a second I let myself live in the moment. I bathed in the thought of being surrounded by people that care about you. A small sigh escaped my lips following a smile. The warmth felt wonderful. The worries I had slipped away. The reasons why I was here were forgotten. I leaned into Tea's and Joey's embrace. Happy to not have questions for once.

I almost believed him. After all it was only a moment. My eyes snapped back to his. He smiled. Wasn't _he _the reason I was here. Wasn't _he_ to blame why I didn't know myself. My eyes narrowed. It _was_ him. Who was I to kid myself. The flame of happiness extinguished; only to be replaced with rage.

"Gah!" I jumped out of their embrace, grabbing my knife in the process. All of them stood up in alarm.

"Amunet!" their voices blended into one.

"Stay away from me!" I waved the knife at them. They froze. "I don't need anyone's help. Least of all yours!"

I laughed again. And I was crying again. Great.

"Amunet let us help you!" Yugi sobbed. My glare found his eyes. Indeed I wasn't the only one crying.

"Why are you crying shrimp?"

"Hey don't you dare insult my buddy here! He's just trying to help." Joey stepped in front of Yugi. But Yugi pulled Joey to the side. Because it wasn't Yugi, it was the spirit. He was about to open his mouth but I beat him to it.

"Don't." I flicked my switch blade and it closed. I stowed it back into my pocket. "There's nothing you can say to me."

I turned around and began to walk away from them.

"Amunet…"

"Don't." I didn't stop. I kept on walking till I was a good distance from those people. I stopped and looked at the sky. The sun would be coming up soon. A new day would unfold. Maybe today would be the day I completed my mission. I hated them. But deep in my heart, I knew that it wasn't true. I thought back to the warmth I felt.

_"Amunet, it's okay. Whatever it is were right here behind you."_

_"Kaiba can be a jerk. Don't pay attention to him."_

_"If he gives you any more trouble, he'll have to deal with us." _

_"Let us help you Amunet, please stop crying." _

_"It'll be okay"_

No it won't. It won't be until his soul is in my hands. It won't be until his soul is at the mercy of the shadows. Will it?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? At lease we know what Amunet is planning for her revenge.**

**Reviews appreciated.**


	7. Two Sided

**Sorry for the long update! I had a case of writers block in th beginning and you guys could probably tell from the writing. Plus college and the equine keep getting in the way. And my horse kicked me in the head. Blah.**

**You guys are going to hate Amunet after this chapter.**

**If you see any mistakes please tell me. Oh and Beta anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Ha in my dreams.**

* * *

"If you're telling the truth, then we just might share." Replied a man. He had an American bandana wrapped around his head and a denim jacket over his shoulders. I had encountered him and three of his followers not even 20 minutes ago. It seemed he held a grudge against the man, Pegasus, and wanted to extract revenge. As soon as I heard revenge, I deemed him worthy to be an accomplice. But his revenge is so simple and easy. All he wants to do is steal star chips so he can gain entry to the castle and duel Pegasus again. Apparently Pegasus mocked him in front of a crowd.

"I don't want any chips or whatever you guys reap. I just want the runt. You can have the dog." I stated blandly. Currently I was standing tall with my arms crossed, staring intently into space. Bandit Keith, the man's name, was leaning against the tree.

"Deal." He turned to the three men, "Go find them. Bring the short one and the blonde one." The three of them scurried off. This left Keith and I. I narrowed my eyes at the prospect at being left alone with him. I did have bad luck after all.

"Shall we go to the final destination?" I asked.

"I suppose so, follow me."

Our walk was slow. I spaced out and just followed the footsteps in front of me. There was nothing in this world that I wanted more than peace.

"Okay, were here"

"What?" I stared dumbfound at a cave he stopped at. He had to be kidding. "Were not going in there, are we?"

"Does it look like I'm joking? You want the runt, come inside." Keith walked into the tunnel and disappeared. I stood there, staring at hole in the wall. Slowly the cave became a mouth. A mouth that wanted to swallow me whole. I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the hallucination. I had to go in.

Suppressing the involuntary shudders, I put one foot in front of the other and began walking. Soon I was in the cave. I looked back, just in case if I didn't come out. I kept walking until I reached a dueling arena.

"What took you so long?"

"None of your business." I was not about to tell my story to anyone, especially Keith.

"So what do you want with the runt?" Keith was sitting on a rock. He still had his sunglasses on which puzzled me. Maybe Americans were weird after all. At the moment I felt happy to be Egyptian.

"What do you want with Joey?"

"His star chips. Again, what do you want with the Yugi kid."

"If Pegasus has the millennium eye, you won't be able to defeat him. Just letting you know." I walked around the room, trying to get my bearings. There were candles placed randomly around the room. I saw shadows moving around the walls, blending in with the darkness. Why wouldn't they be here? They felt their prisoner was here. The shadows never took kindly when people walked away from them. Like I had.

"His what?"

"Millennium eye. Why do you think he keeps half of his face covered?" I had stopped and stood staring at a skull. I touched my own head and wondered if my skull looked like that. I remembered back in Egypt, nobility and royalty were mummified. I had been a little frightened when I learned that when it would be time to pass on, I would undergo this process. Back then I was scared of death. It never occurred to me that there was something much more horrible than death itself. Now I welcomed death with open arms. Too bad it would never greet me.

"Never wondered about his poor fashion style." The voice came from behind me and I jumped back, colliding with the ground in the process.

"Damn it Keith! Why did you do that?" I grunted as I picked myself up from the floor.

"I wondered—"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"It's not hard to guess with that look you have plastered on."

"Who's going to stop me?" His eyes darkened and a smirk appeared. I sighed inwardly. Why did these things always happen to me? I beckoned the shadows out and they gladly intertwined themselves around me. "What in the world?"

"You still want to mess with me? You'll have these guys to contend with." One of the shadows plunged from my arm and hit Keith in the chest. It plunged him into a hallucination for a second but it was enough for him to get the message. There was one person I would share that kind of pleasure with. Too bad he turned his back on me.

"Alright fine, I'll keep my distance." Keith said begrudge before turning around and going back to his seat.

A commotion somewhere in the cave brought our attention to the front of the dueling arena. A few more minutes, the three henchmen came back carrying an unconscious Joey and a blindfolded Yugi.

"Here's the runt." One of them said and pushed him roughly to me. I quickly took off the blindfold and stared at the frightened eyes of my captive.

"Amunet?" replied Yugi. I grabbed little Yugi by the collar and dragged him to the other corner of the room. "Amunet, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." The boy struggled under my grasp and I felt the warm sensation of the puzzle activating. "Oh no you don't"

I used my artifact and sent the Pharaoh back into the puzzle even before he could come out. The pharaoh materialized beside the struggling boy. I sat down on a rock and pulled out my blade and pressed it against his throat. "Move and die."

"What is the meaning of this Amunet?" bellowed the spirit. Of course since he was a spirit, I could only hear him. He stood beside Yugi with his hands balled into fists. I could tell by his demeanor that he was afraid for Yugi. I could also feel his futile attempts in trying to switch with Yugi.

"You might want to stop that. I'm not letting you take control." The spirit just gazed at me.

"I told you before; I'll go against my sub-conscious to protect Yugi."

"And what does that mean? I can't read your mind, so it's pointless to bring it up."

"Do you not have a memory? Do you not remember what I told you last time you tried to harm Yugi?"

"How _dare_ you say I do not have a memory? You are the one who cannot remember who you are!" A visible look of hurt crossed his face and for a moment I regretted saying that. Rage consumed his body and his body visibly shook.

"_Release him!_" The spirit tried to grab Yugi out of my grasps out of anger, but since he was a spirit he just passed through me. "_Amunet!_"

I laughed at him and sent a shadow to collide with his transparent form. He quickly dodged it but then I sent another one at him. This one hit him in chest and he let out a gasp as it encircled his being and began to twist around his body. Pain appeared in his eyes and the eye of Horus shone on his forehead. I smirked; this was going to be easy. The once almighty Pharaoh sank to his knees and closed his eyes. He struggle was futile against the tresses of the shadows.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi yelled. He tried to wiggle out of my grasp but stilled when he felt the cold metal at his throat. Yugi closed his eyes and a couple of tears escaped from his eyes.

"Watch him." I commanded, when he didn't open his eyes, I put pressure on the blade. "Watch him die." I whispered in his ear.

"Please Amunet, let him go." Yugi pleaded when he opened his eyes and saw the spirit writhing in the shadows grasp.

"Not a chance. I waited too long for—" Something collided with my body and I hit my head against the rocks. The knife fell out of my grasp and Yugi scrambled out of reach. The shadow that was leeching on the spirit released its hold and took its vengeance on me as it attached itself onto my body. My barrier on the millennium puzzle broke and the spirit quickly took over Yugi's body.

I didn't pay attention to the events that were unfolding before my eyes. My full concentration was focused on getting rid of the shadow that was feeding of my energy force. Its tendrils were wrapped around my body and pinned my arms to my sides. One of its wispy arms reached down and ripped my necklace from my neck and threw it to the side.

"NO!" Without the eye, I would lose the fight. My lids became heavy as I struggled to keep consciousness. My struggles ceased as the seconds ticked by. My vision was blurred and I could only make out moving blobs in front of me.

Suddenly a golden light appeared in front of me and the shadow let go. I struggled when I felt two arms take hold of me and lift me up from the cold ground. I fought uselessly against the strong hold that had me pinned against them.

"Let me go" I mumbled incoherently and I wasn't sure if they heard me.

"Sleep." The mysterious voice commanded. It was familiar though. My body felt like lead and I knew I wasn't going to go anywhere. Plus I felt safe. I succumbed to struggle in keeping my lids open and my body went limp.

"No" my eyes flew open at my own reply. I had a vague feeling on who was holding me and my struggles resumed. I was tired of these battles with my inner self. Even if the Pharaoh didn't know who I was, he should still feel the intense hatred towards me. I mean I could have easily slit Yugi's throat and I'm pretty sure he knew that I was going to let the shadow consume his soul. New energy seemed to course through me and my struggles strengthened.

"Put me down! Now!" I yelled. My sudden spark of energy caught the person in surprise and his grip loosened. The person quickly put me down against a rock and kneeled beside me.

"Are you okay?" the male asked. I looked up and met crimson eyes.

"I will be in a second," I smiled my murderous intents. I lunged past him and grabbed my fallen blade along with the discarded necklace. "If you couldn't handle one shadow, how are you going to handle them all?"

I knelt down and stabbed the ground. At the gaping hole, hundreds of dark creatures slithered out and covered the wall. Some delicately intertwined themselves in my limbs and started to feed of my energy source. The room darkened even more and the only thing you could make out was silhouettes. I also saw the shadows grapple at the Pharaoh but he kept them at bay with his puzzle.

A sharp cry rang through the cave as our eyes snapped to the source. Yugi was on his knees, struggling to keep the shadows off of him, but they kept coming back.

"Yugi!" the spirit bellowed and quickly made way to his fallen host. The spirit grabbed the transparent body and hugged it to his chest. "Stay with me Yugi! Go back into the puzzle!"

"Tsk, tsk. I won't allow that." I sent a shadow over and plucked the boy from the Pharaoh's arms before Yugi could retreat.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi cried as he tried to grasp his other self's jacket. Tears were streaming down the boy's face as he was dragged from the Pharaoh. I cackled loudly at the pathetic scene.

"Aibou!" The spirit yelled and lunged towards Yugi. He smacked into an invisible barrier and was sent to the floor. He tried again and again he landed on the ground. But this time he felt electricity run through his body. "Aibou!"

On the other side of the barrier, Yugi watched as his other self-smacked into the invisible wall repeatably. The shadows were picking at him and they were tearing him apart. He felt himself go weak but he struggled to stay awake.

Yugi fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself as he felt the coldness start to seep into his joints. He no longer fought the shadows and he slowly started to fade away.

"Mou..Hitori…no…Boku…"He whispered before falling forward. At that moment I pulled down the barrier and the spirit dashed forward in attempt to catch his partner. But before Yugi hit his arms, Yugi vanished in thin air.

"AIBOU!" The spirit sank to his knees and turned his face upwards to the ceiling. Tears rolled down his face as he let out his agonizing yell. He wrapped his arms around himself and let out another inhumane scream.

I grinned gleefully.

"How does it feel to have someone ripped away from you?" I leaned against the wall of the cavern and stuck my hands in my pockets. I enjoyed watched the spirit suffer. There was silence for a few moments. Everything was going as planned.

"You. Will. Pay." The words echoed off the walls. The Pharaoh picked himself up and turned to me with his cold crimson eyes. I guessed that stare was supposed to make me scared or something. I felt him probe my mind but I quickly shoved him away with my eye. His own shadow magic came forth and enveloped his body. The eye of Horus flashed dangerously on his forehead. He down casted his gaze for a minute and looked back up. This time I felt the involuntary shudder that ran through my body. He smiled his deathly grin,

"Let's play a game."

* * *

**See? I told you, you were going to hate her.**

**Dont worry I haven't forgot about Keith or Joey, Or the mysteroius something that collided with Amunet...**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? **

**You know what to do.**


	8. Losing

**A month and a half? Wow I didnt know it was that long since my last update. Ive been focused on Whispers in the Wind instead of this. I wrote this off the top of my head and I think I did well.**

**Disclaimer: YGO is not mine.**

* * *

Its presence couldn't be ignored but yet it didn't demand attention. Inky darkness plagued it's outer shell; repelling the interests of the ignorant. As a necessary precaution against the human instinct, purplish bluish veins ran along its skin. For now they were small, vibrating in anticipation for the coming power. Waiting to be filled and stretched with emotions of its occupants. Electricity jumped around the outskirts as a last warning to those foolishly naïve to approach it.

Bandit Keith stood staring at the sight before him. It came up so fast; he couldn't comprehend what had happened. One of his henchmen had pushed Amunet off the rock when he saw he was about to kill the runt. Now he lay unconscious beside the 'thing'. Behind him he heard his own captive stir.

"Are you ready Bones?"

"Yes boss."

But neither of them could break there gaze from the big black blob. Reluctantly Bones went and took his place on the dueling platform. Ready for the duel ahead of him.

* * *

* * *

We eyed each other. Walked around each other. Hatred and anger were leaking through his eyes. But he made no attempt to attack me. He was studying me. Trying to learn my weakness. But I was studying him too. I knew off the bat he was stronger than me. Way stronger than me. Somehow I had to use that to my advantage. The spirit smirked.

"You will pay." The shadowy tendrils that were entangled on him dispersed quickly and blended in with the surroundings. I had to watch my back now. "Come forth Dark Magician."

The wizard in purple robed and hat appeared in a burst of light. His staff was held in his left hand. His eyes sought out his victim and surprise showed on his face when he saw me. For some reason the Dark Magician looked very familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. One thing I did know was I was in trouble.

I expected the Pharaoh to play a game with me. You know those ones where you trespass into his soul and he conjures up a game in order to punish the trespassers. That kind of game. Not a shadow duel. I was going to lose.

For him to jump to shadow magic without holding a trial meant he was angered beyond anger. I knew Yugi meant something to him but I didn't know he meant _that _much to him. Did I mention I was screwed?

I tried to summon my own Ka but nothing came. Of course nothing would come. My Ka was ripped from my soul and trapped into a stone slab. I was 'ka-less'. I couldn't fight the pharaoh if he had a shadow monster. I turned around and ran into the shadows.

"Running are we? Well that won't save you. Come out Amunet and face me." The spirit bellowed into the shadows. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

Swords from nowhere appeared and chased the shadows away. I closed my eyes from the blindness before I opened them again. The swords had formed a circle which resembled an arena. I tried to dart behind the swords but hit a barrier. I couldn't get back to the shadows. I couldn't hide. I was trapped with a mad spirit who was going to send me back to the shadow realm. I darted to the other side in attempt to escape but found the same barrier.

"Do you like how it feels to be blocked from something? Helpless in altering a situation." The spirit was looking to the ground. His magician looked sadly at me. "Dark Magician, dark magic attack!"

With some hesitation, the purple robed magician pointed the staff at me and released a black orbed. I tried to jump out of the way but it hit my left shoulder.

"Ahh" I gasped. The pain was excruciating. I looked up at the spirit and saw his satisfaction in causing me pain. I tried to summon my own ka again but failed. I was going to lose. I should have realized that Yugi was a no touch subject. I put pressure on my shoulder with my right hand to alleviate the pressure. This was not how I planned to get revenge.

"Dark magic attack!" The wizard again pointed the staff at me and released the orb at me. This time I was fast enough and pulled up a shield with my eye but it shattered as soon as the magic hit it. I was powerless.

I darted to the other side of the room and tried to break the barrier. I needed to escape.

"Not so tough now are you?" the spirit crossed his arms and smirked. I didn't pay attention to him; I kept trying to get through the barrier. "Dark magic attack."

This time the orb hit me in the back and I felt all my energy leaving me. I crumpled to the ground. Sharp pain was running through my back. I got back up on my feet and faced him.

"Why in the world does that boy mean so much to you?" I asked. I needed to stall him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I told you were going to pay for it." I tuned out his next words. I knew what they were going to be. I had lost. A blast hit me square in the chest and it sent me flying against the barrier. My back slid against the invisible wall until I met the floor. My eyes were halfway closed and tried to fight the inevitable. I couldnt feel half of my body. I looked up and stared into the Pharaoh's eyes. His eyes were blazing and his mouth moved more.

The next few moments played in slow motion. The magician pointed his staff at me and released his attack. Out of nowhere Yugi appeared and darted in front of me; receiving the attack. The Pharaoh looked mortified at seeing his partner in pain.

"Mou Hitori no Boku." He said.

"Aibou!" He rushed over and hugged Yugi. "I thought I lost you."

"It would take a little bit more to get rid of me permanently." Yugi replied. I just sat there against the wall. Defeated. My lids were threatening to close and I was fighting to stay away. I didn't want to be claimed by the shadows. All of a sudden I was lifted by the collar of my shirt and raised eye level to crimson eyes. I tried to look away but he shoved me against the wall and forced me look at him.

"If it wasn't for Yugi, I would have killed you and sent you to the shadow realm for an eternity." I laughed internally. He knew nothing of me. "But for some reason Yugi doesn't want me to kill you. So I'll do the next best thing. Good-bye Amunet."

I just stared at him. Confused. I looked past him and saw Yugi with tears in the corner of his eyes. I looked back at the spirit ready for my punishment.

"Mind Crush!"

Everything went black.

* * *

I felt like I was suspended in the air. As if someone had chained me to a bridge and dangled me over a river. But I knew I wasn't. In fact I knew nothing held me. Was this how space felt? With no gravity and you're able to move without the fear of injuring yourself. My eyes were still closed but I attempted in moving my body parts. But I didn't get anywhere. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut.

I tried moving my arms again. But they stayed still. It was as if my body was ignoring my nervous system. I needed to get out. I wanted to open my eyes and see what happened. What did the Pharaoh do to me? I tried to open my eyes again but they held fast.

Then I realized why my eyes wouldn't open. It was because they were open.

* * *

How long have I been here? It seemed that ages have gone by. Maybe I was sucked back into the shadow realm. But then it didn't feel like it. Where was I?

* * *

I still dangled in the middle of nowhere. Sleep evaded me and darkness surrounded me. The question of 'Where was I' had been put to rest and new one took form. Why was I here?

* * *

**Not alot of detail for me, but I wanted to update so detail was skipped. Next chapter will have lots more detail. Finals are next week and then I go on break for a month. Im not sure how often I will update becuase im going to be doing lots of horse stuff. Like riding 4+ horses a day. But be rest assured I will update before Christmas!**

**Comments? Question? Concerns?**

**Review.**


	9. Mind Crush

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is more like a filler. I apologize for the shortness of it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Yu Gi Oh **

* * *

Nothingness. Was that even a word? If it isn't than I'm making it a word because that's how I feel; and because it's what's around me. And it's even on my mind. I couldn't even remember how I got here or how long I've been dangling. Hours? or maybe it was a few days , or perhaps a month.

I don't know when it happened but I had panic attack because I couldn't figure out if I was hanging upside down or not. I figured it out when I looked at my hair. I was hanging the right side up.

Since I knew I was hanging the right way, now I had to _stop _hanging. But how could I do that when I don't even know where I am?

I could feel tiny particles floating around me and every time they touched me, my body arched away from the touch. I needed to get myself out of here. Claustrophobia had kick in some time ago; I wouldn't be able to tell you because I don't even know how long I've been here.

I stared out into nothing. It felt weird having your eyes open and seeing nothing but darkness. Even after 5000 years _in _darkness, I had not gotten used it. Heck it was just during the day when I endured it. But now I had no way of telling time.

I squinted my eyes in attempt to locate anything, anything at all. I turned my head and still could not see a thing. I remembered with what was left of my memory that back in Ancient Egypt, we would torture our enemies by placing a sack over there head and then pouring water over it. The victim thought they were drowning when they weren't. Was I in this same position? Did I have a sack over my head? But that wouldn't explain the invisible restraints on my appendages. What the hell was going on?

I kept on squinting. Something told me to look for something, anything. It was a gut feeling I had. You know those that are usually right. I shifted my head to the left, to the right, up and down in order to see _anything_. Then a thought struck me.

If I was being punished then there should be a lesson attached to it. But what kind of lesson was this? Strapped in by invisible restraints and having my eye sight taken away. Yes this was a good lesson… No. It wasn't.

This was a riddle; a complicated one at that. It had to do with my eyes I was certain. What did my eyes do for me? They give me images. What kind of images? The ones I see. What do I see? What I want to see.

…

Wait. Was that my lesson? That I had to see things the way other people do. The blackness around me began to lift but only to a dark navy. Silently I rejoiced, I was solving the riddle. Soon I would be out of this place and would be able to extract my revenge. I was blinded again.

Shoot. Okay, so no thoughts about revenge. Apparently my punishment didn't like how I looked at my revenge. If I was supposed to see things like other people do, what would I see? That's a dumb question. They would see the same thing I did. Nothing happened. …Seriously, what would they see differently than I would?

Let's see, if I saw an orange. What would I think? I would think it's an orange. But if someone else saw it, what would they think? They would think it's an orange too…

I don't get it. It's a bloody orange what else are you supposed to see it as? An orange ball? A dot? An apricot? A figment of one's imagination?

It lightened up considerably, something that I said must have been the right answer. I could recognize a midnight blue around me but I still dangled in midair as if I wasn't in a room at all. It was still too dark to tell. Gah.

Okay so far, the riddle had to do something with my eyes and what I see with them. Does that mean that other people see things differently than I do? The room got brighter and it hurt my eyes. I had to shut them. Was that the answer? That other people see things differently than I do and that I had to see things the way they do? Was it that simple? Apparently it was because the light kept getting brighter and I couldn't open my eyes. My body felt like it was being propelled through water. And then I hit the surface.

This time when I opened my eyes I was sprawled on a staircase. Distant sounds began to reach my ears. Things in front of me began to take shape and I took in the surroundings. I recognized a blue eyes white dragon….which meant Priest Seto was here.

My right leg was numb so I sat up and began to massage it. In front of me was Yugi's gang but none of them noticed that I was awake. I couldn't see Yugi or Priest Seto but I guessed they were dueling. Hm. I quickly got up and sneaked away before any of them noticed I was awake.

The sun was beginning to set and I was on Pegasus castle. Today was the last day to make it to the finals. For as far as I could see, I saw no one making their way up to the castle.

The sunset was going to be a beautiful one. I went to the edge of the wall and swung my legs over. I began to ponder my existence and what the gods had planned for me. Where did I go wrong in Ancient Egypt? Was I that much of a nuisance to the Pharaoh? Nah, that was impossible. The Pharaoh…the pharaoh… I couldn't remember. A lone tear made its way down my face. I couldn't even remember what I was being punished for. Did I even know the Pharaoh? I must have, since everything I did he invaded my mind. Like a million locusts passing through the desert. Or a plague infecting thousands of people.

I looked down to my knees. If I jumped from this wall, would I die? Would I be given the pleasure of passing on? I knew the answer was no. I did not have a soul. Why didn't I have a soul? I brought my knees to my chest.

Revenge. Revenge would get my soul back. I know it would. But the pharaoh is so much stronger than me. How am I going to accomplish it? I can't target Yugi unless I know I can win.

"Amunet?"

I turned towards the sound of the voice to see Tea.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you hurt Yugi?"

"Because I felt like it."

"You can't just hurt people because you feel like it." Tea's voice began to rise.

"Look who's talking." I got off the wall, irritated that my soul searching was interrupted. "Weren't you using Yugi to get closed to the spirit of the millennium puzzle? "

"That's different"

"No it's not Tea. How about you figure out what right and wrong before you go judging people." Before she could say something, I turned around fled. My anger was boiling. How dare she judge me. I bet if she had to go through everything I did she wouldn't be judging. I took down the steps and back into the green forest. I needed time to think and a boat ride back to Domino would do the trick.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Review. **


End file.
